Episode 6592 (28th June 2013)
Plot Andy isn't impressed with Katie and Adam rolling in drunk at 2am. Debbie turns to vodka at Tug Ghyll. Nikhil irritates Bob when he hassles customers into filling in a questionnaire about the Café. Moira worries that Andy having the kids and working full-time at the farm isn't working. Cameron is concerned when Debbie orders alcohol in the pub. Declan tries to get back with Katie. She's adamant that they're over but he won't get the message. Brenda seeks advice on the surprise wedding explaining that she has cancer but she's disappointed when she's told it's not legal. Debbie keeps ordering drinks at the pub. Diane tries to talk some sense into her. Katie plans to teach Declan a lesson with the help of an unknowing Adam. Charity receives a call saying Debbie's paralytic in the pub. She asks if Zak can talk to her. Nikhil annoys the customers by spraying sanitizer around them. David asks Bob to put up a card advertising for a shop assistant. Adam and Katie share more drinks in the pub. Cameron convinces Debbie to leave. Bob offloads Nikhil on David to fill the shop assistant vacancy. As Adam and Katie prepare to head to Dale View, she calls Declan in private and invites him around informing him she wants to sort their mess out. Brenda is trying on wigs but she rushes off when Nikhil comes home. Gennie's determined to give Brenda a surprise wedding. Zak takes Debbie back to Wishing Well Cottage and helps her to sober up. Andy covers when Sarah doesn't understand why Debbie hasn't turned up for a visit. Katie snuggles up to Adam who is just wearing his boxers on the sofa at Dale View. There is a knock at the door, she lets Declan in. Zak and Debbie talk. She asks if she can stay the night. Zak hesitates but tells her she can. Katie makes it clear to Declan that they're over. Declan says there's no way he'd want her now. Andy's unimpressed when he walks in to find Katie screaming at Declan to leave. Cast Regular cast *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Katie Macey - Sammy Winward *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Jack Sugden - Seth Ball (uncredited) *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Charity Sharma - Emma Atkins *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Cameron Murray - Dominic Power *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore Guest cast None. Locations *Home Farm - Exterior *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar, back room *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen *Dale View - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Café Main Street *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *Wishing Well Cottage - Exterior, living room/kitchen Category:2013 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes